l'Amphipolienne à Sunnydale
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: quand Xena rencontre Buffy...
1. Chapter 1

AVERTISSEMENTS : (puisque c'est la coutume) heu, que du subtext… mais alors très sous-entendu, à tel point qu'il faut vraiment avoir l'esprit lubrique et de l'imagination à revendre (au fait : j. barde de ff. ch. imagin. Urgent. étudie tte prop.)

Mention les sources par souci de non violation du copyright : je dirai donc que l'écriture de cette fanfic a été précédée ou accompagnée (donc imprégnée) des lectures suivantes : Le Joueur d'échec de Zweig, La pierre de Chronos de DXWP, La métamorphose de Kafka, Xena à Malibu de John Doe & Annaïck, sans oublier le superbe cross-over de Dana Cory, intitulé Xena à South Park. De plus, comme il m'est impossible d'écrire sans fond musical, cette fanfic doit beaucoup au « Songe d'une nuit d'été » de Mendelssohn, ainsi qu'au « Black Album » de Metallica (merci à Vivian Darkbloom qui m'a fait connaître ce groupe, via une scène hilarante où Gaby confond un über Arès avec ce bon vieux James Hetfield dans Des différentes façons de pêcher.) et à la B-O. de « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux ». Bon, il faut que j'arrête avant que toi, ami lecteur et cher confident, ne délaisse ma prose bancale et banale et n'aille fureter vers les œuvres de Missy Good - et tu aurais bon goût !

Ah ! J'oubliais ! Tu es sur le point de lire un cross-over Buffus contre les Bacchantes, pardon ;) **Buffy contre les Vampires **/** Xena la guerrière**. Tous les personnages qui se retrouvent dans cette fanfic n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même - ou peut-être à ceux qui les ont créés pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Quoi, violence ? Qui a dit violence ? Angel et Spike se sont limé les crocs, Xena s'est reconvertie dans la couture, les caniches-Garous chantent « Beeelle… » le soir venu, (remarque, certaines comédies musicales françaises peuvent être taxées de violence auditive) et cette chère Buffy a cessé de percer des cœurs avec son pieu en bois pour mieux donner des bois aux pèlerins de son pieu. No more fight, but peace and love? Nous parlons bien de la Princesse Guerrière et la Tueuse, n'est-ce pas ? Biiien. Te voilà averti. J'arrête là mes blablas et te souhaite bonne lecture. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des commentaires.

Un vent chaud soulevait des vagues de sable fin dans la cour. La pluie clapotait sur la terre battue, projetant des gerbes de boue vers le ciel qui virait au violacé. Des éclairs zébraient l'horizon. Les tambours de Zeus résonnaient déjà, rythmant de leurs grondements sourd les danses éperdues des insectes désorientés.

Argo décocha une violente ruade sous les assauts d'un taon. Le minuscule vampire succomba entre les doigts vifs de la cavalière. Le cheval s'ébroua et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'écurie tant méritée. Xena vida les étriers et guida sa monture dans une stalle. Elle libéra ses lèvres délicates de l'emprise du mors. Les mains de la guerrière flattèrent le poitrail écumeux du cheval d'or et d'argent. Une superbe jument baie venait de franchir la porte à son tour. Argo leva la tête et salua son arrivée d'un bref hennissement.

Les naseaux d'Argo frémissaient de plaisir au contact de l'encolure sombre d'Ambre. Sa queue fouettant l'air témoignait de son empressement à retrouver le parfum de sa compagne. Ses dents taquinaient le garrot qui venait tout juste d'être libéré du poids de la selle. Xena sourit. _Décidément, ces deux-là ne perdaient jamais une occasion ! _ Elle sortit de la stalle avec une dernière tape affectueuse pour Argo.

D'un geste dicté par la routine, elle immergea quelques instants le mors dans un seau avant de commencer à le décaper, tout en cherchant Gabrielle des yeux. L'amazone blonde se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui tournait le dos.

« Il pleut des cordes… »

Xena savait que la barde pouvait décrire avec bien plus d'éloquence le spectacle qu'offrait la fureur du ciel. La pluie tombait avec violence et le tonnerre se faisait toujours plus menaçant. Les éléments se déchaînaient, mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de traverser la cour pour rejoindre la salle commune de l'auberge. Elles pourraient alors se restaurer et prendre un bain.

Gabrielle restait devant la porte, immobile :

« On va être trempé. »

_De plus en plus perspicace…_ avec ce petit rien dans la voix derrière une banalité désarmante. La Princesse Guerrière ne s'y trompa pas. Le cliquetis du mors entre les cuirs avertit Gabrielle et celle-ci ne broncha pas lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille gracile. Derrière elles, Ambre et Argo piaffaient, se cajolaient et s'ébrouaient. Xena suggéra d'une voix étonnamment douce :

- « Alors attendons une éclaircie… »

Le filet trempé glissa sur le sol. Deux sourires rayonnaient dans l'écurie sombre. Le temps ne devrait pas leur sembler trop long…

&&&

Enfermée… dans une pièce sans fenêtre, sans autre ouverture que cette porte toujours close. Derrière l'épaisseur de la porte, il devait y avoir un homme. Armé, sans doute. Qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, pour éviter tout contact. Ne pas parler, ne plus voir personne. Ne plus sortir, vivre caché aux yeux du monde, ne plus exister pour personne. Attendre. Rien. Absolument rien. Le néant, dans cette non-vie où l'on était encore trop bien soigné pour se laisser mourir.

La jeune femme brune allait de la porte au lit, du lit au mur, puis d'un mur à l'autre, pour toucher les contours de la pièce, s'en approprier les limites, mesurer l'espace réduit dans lequel elle se débattait. Tout ceci ne lui semblait pas réel. Elle était encore dans un rêve où les esprits s'enferment quand ils sont trop fatigués pour trouver le sommeil. Mais les sensations furtivement recueillies sous ses doigts gantés se posaient comme une évidence. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle acceptait cette réalité tactile, la prisonnière sentait la montée de la panique en elle et le poids de la peur étouffer sa respiration déjà difficile. Les draps fins, le sommier grinçant, le papier peint moisi décollé par endroits, les murs suintant d'humidité et cette odeur encore inconnue, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à identifier comme celle de la captivité. L'angoisse la saisissait à la gorge et la panique tambourinait dans ses tempes au rythme de ses lèvres devenues folles, qui murmuraient inlassablement :

« Melinda Pappas, Melinda Pappas, Melinda Pappas, Mel…

car sa plus grande peur était de se perdre dans cette angoisse, jusqu'à en oublier qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, avant.

&&&

Une douce brise jouait avec le feuillage des arbres. Du ciel sans lune descendait un nuage de brume qui dessinait des auréoles autour des tombes. Cela leur donnait un aspect fantomatique. Pas un bruit, pas une ombre furtive. Le calme plat.

« Tiens, va falloir que je me rachète une paire de bottines… »

Tu rêves. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mis les pieds au centre commercial, entre les cours au bahut et les séances d'entraînement… Des feuillages agités brisèrent le flux de ses pensées. Une tête couverte d'un affreux masque verdâtre émergea des thuyas. 

« Vise un peu ça : je suis Méphistophélès ! Arghgrrr !

Tu devrais penser à éteindre ta télé de temps en temps, Xander. Et dois-je te rappeler que l'on devait se voir de 14 h à 15 pour bûcher sur la bio ? Merci pour le lapin.

On ne devrait pas imposer à de jeunes esprits pleins d'innocence et de sensibilité la vision cauchemardesque de notre professeur de sciences naturelles…

Tu es sensé travailler sur ta copie demain, pas t'attarder sur les particularités physiques de Mr Hertaz-Snath.

C'est facile pour toi, Will : tu sais comment les remplir, ces foutues interros ! Je crois que je vais sécher… Ouaih, je vais soutenir Buffy dans son apprentissage d'une spécialité culinaire d'origine coréenne : le cake manchou…

Taekwondo, Xander, Taekwondo !

Ah, je me disais aussi que Giles en cordon bleu, ça le faisait p…

BUFFY ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais ce devoir sur table ! »

Xander dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Les mains à la taille, Willow Rosenberg sermonnait la Tueuse. Cette dernière eut l'air un peu gênée, comme à chaque fois :

« Tu sais Will, Mr Harold-Smith, il ne connaît même pas mon nom, alors… »

Dépitée, Willow murmura entre ses dents : « Visiblement, toi non plus », avant de s'enquérir de la situation. La nuit était paisible. Peut-être trop calme. Mais Buffy savourait ces rares soirées de répit et ses amis partageaient sa quiétude. En l'absence de Giles, les longues patrouilles avaient été réduites à une simple ronde. Le Scooby Gang – dénomination d'usage dans le dialecte Harrisien – n'aurait qu'à déambuler encore une heure dans les allées du cimetière de Sunnydale, avant de s'offrir le luxe d'une nuit de sommeil.

&&&

Des heures et des jours sans autre présence que le quignon de pain sec que l'on lui glissait deux fois par jour, et puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrait et vomissait deux soldats en uniforme : le prélude de trois ou quatre heures d'interrogatoire intensif. Des questions incessantes qui n'avaient aucun but et si peu de sens étaient lancées inlassablement comme des balles, des projectiles de même forme et de même portée, toujours identiques, sans cesse les mêmes. Melinda répondait tant bien que mal, sous le regard des armes appuyées contre le mur, non loin des mains des bouchers nazis.

&&&

Un homme déambulait dans les sombres ruelles de Los Angeles. Muré dans une tranquillité immuable, il marchait sans but, comme d'autres se seraient promenés de plein jour le long des avenues bordées de boutiques étincelantes. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin. Seules quelques Harley perçaient de leurs vrombissements le fond sonore de la routine urbaine. Çà et là étaient répandus des détritus de toutes sortes que pillaient des animaux efflanqués. Quelques pauvres âmes dévorées par l'alcool ou perdues dans les méandres de la drogue, erraient sans obtenir un seul regard de cet homme vêtu de cuir noir. Il allait d'un bon pas dans ce monde de la nuit. Il connaissait parfaitement cet aspect sombre de la Cité des Anges, étant lui-même enfant des ténèbres.

Il faisait ainsi sa promenade quotidienne, au milieu de cette ville infernale, pourtant éloignée de la Bouche des Enfers. Il avait fui Sunnydale et espérait échapper de la même manière à ces anciens démons. Mais c'était également dans cette bourgade californienne qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas vers la rédemption. Faire amende honorable n'était pas simple quand on avait commis de tels crimes. Pourtant, une personne qui ne le connaissait pas lui avait fait confiance. Elle lui avait tendu la main et son sourire blond lui avait montré la voie. Etait-ce dû à une pureté d'âme et d'une innocence sans pareille ou l'explication de ce geste se réduisait-elle à de la naïveté couplée à la folie ? A moins que ce ne soit une autre forme de folie, celle-là même qui lui dévore les entrailles et lui broie son cœur gelé, à force d'aimer sans en avoir le droit.

Ainsi Angel errait seul dans la Cité des Anges, tentant sans y parvenir de distancer ses remords, ses regrets et les hurlements sanglants de toutes les âmes qu'il avait arrachées à la vie et dont le souvenir lui déchirait le crâne.

&&&

«Quels liens entretenez-vous avec le gouvernement américain ?

- Il me semble que, que nous ne nous comprenons pas très bien ! En tant que, que professeur d'université en lettres classiques, hé bien je suis… je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir que du département des recherches archéologiques du Brit… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Bonté divine, il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse, pas maintenant… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, livrée à ces officiers qui la poignardaient du regard. Livrée à cette femme surtout. Toujours plus de questions impitoyables jaillissaient de sa bouche en une mécanique huilée et savamment orchestrée par le système. Elle dirigeait l'interrogatoire d'une main de maître, avec une habilité redoutable. Son adversaire venait de perdre pied. Elle n'avait alors qu'une dernière question à poser. Les derniers remparts du professeur s'écrouleraient comme un château de cartes sous les assauts du vent. Non, c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour l'officière zélée qui avait vu en cet échange un moyen de rompre la routine dans laquelle le système la plongeait. D'un rapide hochement de tête, elle éteignit les feux qui brûlaient dans ses yeux déments. Elle laissa un moment de répit à sa victime, afin de se désaltérer. Avec un sadisme calculé, elle prit le temps de faire rouler l'eau dans sa bouche et d'en savourer toute la fraîcheur. Un rictus méprisant déforma ses lèvres humides. Campée sur ses jambes de sylphide, elle surplombait de nouveau sa prisonnière. Les questions reprirent mais l'officière ne se souciait guère de la cohérence des réponses. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un matraquage psychologique dans toute son absurdité.

&&&

L'auberge baignait dans une atmosphère assez inhabituelle. L'éloquence de la barde captivait les clients qui vivaient les dernières aventures en date de la Princesse Guerrière. Les yeux brillaient de curiosité, les mains tremblaient d'émotions et les rires fusaient de toute part. Gabrielle savourait ses instants sacrés où elle transmettait un peu de sa joie de vivre à travers de simples mots. Elle vendait du rêve et façonnait des légendes tout en divertissant, l'espace d'une soirée, les gens murés dans une existence banale ou écrasés par la complexité de la vie.

Cyrène essuyait les verres derrière le comptoir. Elle veillait sur l'assemblée et souriait à Gabrielle et Xena, sa fille, le seul enfant qui lui soit revenu. Un instant, son esprit s'égara loin du récit épique de la barde pour revenir au temps où les petites mains de Lyceus tentaient tant bien que mal de saisir l'un des fruits qui reposaient sur ce même comptoir. Son babillage de bambin imitait les doux piaillements des oiseaux. Derrière le petit garçon blond, un vieux filet de pêche envahissait l'une des tables malgré les protestations de Cyrène. Faisant la sourde oreille, la jeune Xena rafistolait les mailles détendues. Cette tâche minutieuse provoquait chez la petite fille aux longues nattes noires, l'envolée de quelques jurons d'usage, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attiser les foudres maternelles. Au fond de la salle, avec son regard distant et déjà plein de reproches, se tenait Toris. L'aîné s'était retranché derrière des forteresses impénétrables depuis longtemps. Comme à son habitude quand le temps l'interdisait de sortir, il restait dans la même pièce que ses cadets, l'esprit plongé dans ce monde mystérieux qu'il avait créé et qui lui appartenait.

Mais un rire plus clair que les autres s'éleva près de Cyrène et la tira de ses pensées. Il était pur et si beau qu'elle eût une envie irrésistible de se retourner : c'était bien celui de Xena, qui répondait au sourire angélique de Gabrielle. Sa rareté le rendait si agréable ! Cyrène voulut fermer les yeux et s'abandonner à ce bonheur auquel elle n'osait pas rêver. La foudre pouvait bien déchirer le ciel, la pluie inonder les prés et le vent arracher les arbres… ce soir le rire de deux mortelles balaierait toutes les colères de Zeus.

&&&

« Vos travaux en Macédoine l'an passé se sont révélés primordiaux pour notre connaissance de l'histoire antique. Dites-m'en plus…

Mais vous en avez eu le compte-rendu complet entre vos mains.

C'est exact, et nous l'avons étudié avec le plus grand intérêt. Cependant… »

Le soldat ravala sa salive et scruta le visage du professeur pour y trouver ses mots. Peine perdue. La pâleur craintive qui ternissait son visage fatigué était communicative et le soldat sentit une gêne légère l'envahir. Son regard perdu glissait dans les grands yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Le soldat ne pouvait se défaire de son regard. Il lui fallait pour cela baisser les yeux et son code d'honneur lui interdisait pareille faiblesse. Il priait intérieurement pour que sa supérieure hiérarchique réapparaisse. Mais la porte du local restait désespérément fermée. Il était condamné à s'immerger dans les yeux de la jeune femme brune, si grande et pourtant si fragile : une victime qui brûlait ses dernières forces de résistance, recroquevillée sur sa chaise en paille…

La porte s'ouvrit béante et des bottes claquèrent sur le sol carrelé en un garde-à-vous impeccable ; sur les talons du soldat, la fameuse officière blonde et son rictus machiavélique. Une lueur étrange flambait dans ses yeux noisette. Le soldat qui lui avait ouvert la porte l'appela par son nom : Irrsinnstolz. Pour toute réponse, elle le congédia d'un geste, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, qui quittèrent la pièce l'un après l'autre comme des moutons très dociles. Plus soumis que Melinda et ses poignets menottés ! Alors la blonde sadique prit une chaise et s'installa en face du professeur Pappas. Lentement, Irrsinnstolz alluma un cigarillo. Le briquet doré disparut dans la poche de son uniforme, et des volutes de fumée nauséabonde s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« So… reprenons. N'avez-vous pas mis à jour une crypte sur les bords du Strymon, à deux ou trois kilomètres d'Amphipolis ? Si bien sûr, la mémoire vous revient. Et cette crypte contenait…

- Rien de bien extraordinaire : un corps en très mauvais état, quelques bijoux, des ustensiles d'usage quotidien, d'autres plus spécifiques aux rites funéraires.

- Et un vieux manuscrit antique écrit par une certaine Abigaëlle. De quoi parlait ce parchemin ? »

&&&

Gabrielle peina à ouvrir ses paupières encore scellées par un rêve agréable. Elle l'oublia totalement sitôt que la vue de la chambre avait remplacé le monde du sommeil. Dans l'obscurité, une silhouette se tenait debout, immobile.

« Xena…

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Gabrielle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Encore ces cauchemars ? Tu m'avais pourtant… Ah cette fois, s'en est trop. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller parler à Arès… »

_Tant de détermination !_ Pourtant, Xena la reprit doucement :

« Arès n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Du moins, à ce que je crois. Non, c'est autre chose. Comme une menace, un danger inconnu…

- Hé, ce n'est pas à moi de faire les prophéties, ici ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi précis, non ! En fait, c'est si vague que je ne sais même pas s'il y a un lien avec moi... enfin, nous.

- Bien… puisque ce je-ne-sais-quoi n'est peut-être pas un pressentiment et qu'en plus rien ne prouve que nous sommes concernées par ce qui n'est sans doute même pas une affaire, une seule issue s'offre à toi, maintenant : n'y pense plus ! »

Xena soupira. La barde s'approcha d'elle et souffla dans le creux de son oreille : « Ne te fais donc pas autant de soucis, je suis là, je veille sur toi » ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à la princesse guerrière.

&&&

« Une prophétie ? Cela ne fera jamais que la quatrième en trois semaines. Ce sera quoi cette fois ? L'apocalypse ? L'anéantissement de la race humaine ? Trois heures de colle ? »

Xander prit une voix nasillarde : « Miiiiss Summers ! La voix des Oracles et les Puissances Supérieures vous condamnent à faire le ménage dans le bureau du proviseur Snyder…

- Arrête, je t'en prie. » Buffy n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à rire des pitreries d'Alexander Harris.

« Ordre du jour : rassemblement du Scooby-Gang au QG. Le Grand Manitou fraîchement revenu d'entre les Rosbifs nous a dégoté un nouvel ordre de mission.

- Alex !

- Oui, je sais : si je n'ai rien à dire qui soit plus beau que le silence, alors je me tais… MERDE ! »

Un délicat parfum français se répandit dans le couloir. Des escarpins claquèrent, les conversations cessèrent, les têtes se retournèrent. Cordélia Chase et son armada de pimbêches venaient d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. La blonde Harmony avait même dégainé son « Brillance charnelle fuschia n°6 » et s'en humectait les lèvres tout en ondulant lascivement des hanches.

Cordélia avançait vers Buffy et Xander. Pourtant, elle ne leur accorda pas le moindre regard et passa son chemin. Cette attitude déplut fortement à Harmony. Leur code exigeait bien plus que de l'indifférence vis-à-vis d'Alexander Harris, ce bouffon raté ! Harmony se planta devant lui, les poings sur son skaï assorti à son rouge à lèvres, tandis qu'elle préparait intérieurement une remarque cinglante. Cordélia revint sur ses pas et prit Harmony par le bras :

« Viens donc…

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Déjà que nous devons supporter sa présence dans notre classe, il faut encore que nous supportions son… regard sur nos corps de rêve !

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine, allez… nous n'avons pas à nous soucier des gens comme eux, viens. »

Harmony lança un regard de mépris et de dégoût à Xander avant de lui tourner le dos, non sans lui asséner la masse volumineuse de sa chevelure décolorée en plein visage. Cordélia lui emboîta le pas, suivie de gloussements d'admiration..

« Les caquètements de basse-cour : la seule langue parlée au club des superficielles présidée par Miss Chase », lança Xander acerbe. Buffy acquiesça d'un air songeur.

« Sans indiscrétion, Xander, dis-moi : si tu ne peux pas supporter ce genre de filles, pourquoi Cordélia et toi avez décidé de poursuivre votre histoire ?

- Hé bien, Miss Je-suis-la-Tueuse-et-je-sors-avec-un-vampire, je pense que ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée sans Cordy. »

&&&

Gabrielle adorait cette auberge et aurait pu y rester des semaines, si elle n'avait pas rappelé de trop mauvais souvenirs à Xena. Ce n'était pas tant la confrontation permanente avec sa mère, mais plutôt le retour aux racines, dans cette maison peuplée de fantômes et de vieux démons. Xena aimait sa mère et ce bien avant leur réconciliation. Mais encore aujourd'hui, la guerrière peinait à lui témoigner son affection, comme elle peinait à s'avouer ses propres sentiments. Il avait fallu que Gabrielle entre dans sa vie pour qu'elle se découvre le droit de ressentir, d'avoir de la peine et l'exprimer, de connaître l'amour et de pouvoir le partager.

En ouvrant sa porte à celle qu'elle avait reniée tant d'années, Cyrène avait accepté un peu de la lumière que lui proposait Gabrielle. La mère et la fille savaient qu'elles ne devaient leurs retrouvailles qu'à la jeune femme blonde. Pourtant, cette dernière ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle rayonnait et illuminait les vies autour d'elle sans jamais se défaire de sa naïveté touchante et de sa modestie innocente.

Pourtant l'expérience, le temps et les épreuves avaient transformé Gabrielle. Elle s'était métamorphosée en une amazone redoutable mais jamais impulsive. Elle maîtrisait les arts de la guerre sans devenir esclave de sa propre violence – contrairement à Xena. De plus, elle n'avait rien perdu de son aura qui faisait d'elle un ange perdu parmi les hommes.

&&&

Jennifer Calendar, la jeune stagiaire en informatique, pénétra dans le lieu de loin le moins fréquenté de tout le lycée de Sunnydale : la bibliothèque. Elle-même était loin de s'épanouir dans cette immense pièce sombre, dont les murs soutenaient des étagères croulant sous le poids des ouvrages. La moitié des œuvres entreposées ne s'adressaient qu'à un public très réduit, qui comptait en tout et pour tout deux personnes : le bibliothécaire Rupert Giles et la jeune Willow Rosenberg. Jenny quant à elle délaissait la compagnie des incunables poussiéreux pour celle des PC. Elle préférait de loin le langage binaire aux enluminures gothiques, et ne put contenir un frisson devant les intitulés à rallonge de certains traités exposés sur les rayonnages. La plupart abordaient et déclinaient les sciences occultes et leurs dérivés, en passant par l'étude des créatures que l'on pouvait s'attendre à voir surgir aux environs de la Bouche des Enfers. Avant les vacances scolaires, ces ouvrages peu réglementaires n'auraient jamais été ainsi exposés au regard des quelques élèves qui se risquaient à venir à la bibliothèque. Pour une telle négligence, Giles risquait son poste. Son contrat n'autorisait pas de proposer à de jeunes lycéens des ouvrages traitant de l'interprétation des viscères de poulet, des manuels de dévampirisation à l'usage de la Tueuse, et autres essais sur le rut des loups-garous à travers les siècles. La raison d'un tel laisser-aller ? Giles revenait de Londres où il avait passé deux semaines.

« Retourner dans votre Angleterre natale, goûter à nouveau au nuage de lait tiédissant votre thé, laisser la pluie quotidienne baigner votre visage… vous avez du vivre de merveilleuses vacances !

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre cynisme, Miss Calendar ? »

- Vous n'aimez pas la Californie, Rupert. Pourquoi vous imposez ce climat ? Et ce n'est pas ce lycée qui va vous réconcilier avec ce pays. Le vieux Snyder ne vous porte pas dans son cœur. Au moindre faux pas, Rupert, il ne vous ratera pas. Vous êtes sur sa liste noire : vous sauterez.

- Le proviseur Snyder fait son devoir, je fais le mien. En ce qui concerne l'Angleterre, j'ai mes raisons… qui ne regardent que moi, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'était seulement… il fallait que je vous le dise, c'est tout.

- Je sais.

- Mais dites-moi… si les membres du Conseil des Observateurs de Londres vous semblent si peu digne d'estime, pourquoi répondre à leur invitation ?

- C'est bien pour cela que je ne les ai pas rencontrés une seule fois de tout le voyage. Non, j'ai profité de la grisaille anglaise. »

Le bibliothécaire déchaussa ses lunettes et les essuya dans son mouchoir brodé. Un petit sourire mystérieux se dessina au creux de ses lèvres : « Avez-vous déjà mis les pieds au British Muséum ? »

&&&

Si Gabrielle aimait beaucoup Amphipolis, le séjour n'était pas de tout repos pour Xena. A ses insomnies chroniques s'étaient ajoutés d'autres troubles qui ne manquèrent pas d'inquiéter la barde. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dévoiler ce qu'elle considérait comme des faiblesses, Xena se retirait souvent dans sa chambre. Gabrielle lui accordait ces moments de solitude, mais leur fréquence ne tarda pas à éveiller des soupçons en elle. Xena se reposait, certes, mais sa mine sombre et ses traits tirés livraient une toute autre vérité.

Inquiète pour l'état de santé de son amie, Gabrielle se décida à rompre leur pacte de confiance mutuelle et monta l'escalier. Le couloir était silencieux car les quelques clients se restauraient au rez-de-chaussée. Les chambres étaient toutes fermées, sauf une. Gabrielle était sur le point d'y entrer quand une voix rauque traversa la cloison et l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Si forte, si invincible ? Une illusion, rien de plus qu'une… façade ! »

Xena s'efforçait à parler à voix basse, mais la rancœur que Gabrielle percevait dans ses paroles la conduisait irrésistiblement à hausser le ton : « Elle me suit comme mon ombre, elle s'attache à moi… et je ne peux m'en défaire. »

Gabrielle tressaillit, n'osant croire que Xena parlait d'elle ainsi. Pourtant son monologue se poursuivait sur le même ton :

« Ecoute, je la traîne comme un boulet depuis… sept, non, cinq ans. Mais cela me semble bien plus long, crois-moi… »

Xena baissa encore la voix et Gabrielle ne put entendre le reste. A moins que ce ne soit la surprise et cette boule de chaleur tambourinant dans son front glacé qui l'empêchaient de distinguer quoique ce soit de plus. Gabrielle sentit son corps s'engourdir. N'y tenant plus, elle chancela et glissa le long du mur. Sa tête coula dans le creux de ses bras : elle en avait trop entendu. Pour un peu, elle aurait souhaité que Xena ne sorte plus jamais de cette chambre. Elle n'aurait pas pu la regarder en face ; encore moins lui demander des explications. Oh, savoir, comprendre, et ne plus entendre ce murmure dont elle ne percevait aucun mot, mais qui s'étalait dans son esprit comme une liste d'atrocités, non ! de vérités : ce que Xena n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire en face et qu'elle livrait tout de go à un inconnu, dont Gabrielle ignorait le visage. Quels yeux recueillaient son regard de braise céleste, quelles oreilles écoutaient ses lèvres injurieuses, quel menton acquiesçait ses paroles immondes ?

Mais les mots se firent plus durs, ils éclaboussèrent tout le couloir et avec lui, la jolie blonde au bustier d'amazone taché de larmes.

« ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE J'EMMENE GABRIELLE ? APRES TOUT CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE ? CHRONOS, TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ME DEMANDES. »

&&&

Lorsque Joyce Summers revint de son travail, c'était pour trouver sa fille avachie devant un énième visionnage de « Thelma et Louise ». Buffy daigna décoller ses lèvres de la canette d'Ice Tea Light pour marmonner un vague « 'Soir Mam' ». Joyce avait lu trop de livres disséquant les relations parents-ados pour ignorer ce comportement que l'on pourrait qualifier d'hyperactif chez l'aï et de lessivé chez la lycéenne normale. Mais Buffy était loin d'être une lycéenne normale. Joyce trébucha en effet sur un sac à dos donc la seconde poche – la seule dont la capacité permettait de contenir des ouvrages scolaires – était fermée par une fermeture éclair elle-même scellée par l'oxydation. Même le cancre de base aurait su éviter un tel désastre, en dispensant ses parents de l'achat des livres par exemple. _Que disaient donc ces fichus manuels à l'usage des parents ? Ah, oui : dialoguons, dialoguons… _

« Bonsoir ma chérie, raconte-moi ta journée ! »

Le ton enjoué de Joyce s'effaça sous les couinements du magnétoscope. Brad Pitt gémissait dans son jean moulant impitoyablement saucissonné par de fines coulées bleues vertes qui striaient l'écran. Ce fut au tour de Susan Sarandon de disparaître, happée par la télécommande rageuse. Puis la cassette ronronna et s'éjecta de son affreux sarcophage noir.

_Buffy ne veut pas parler de sa journée._ _Bon, rien n'est perdu._

« Pour moi aussi, les temps sont durs, tu sais. Mais entre filles, on peut bien se serrer les coudes.

- Mmmh. »

_Mmmh quoi ? Pas de panique, c'est juste… une alerte rouge ! Angel disparaît sans laisser de nouvelles et Giles a eu le culot de s'enfuir en Angleterre pendant deux semaines complètes. Il fallait s'y attendre : Buffy sombre dans la dépression et se finit au thé glacé car elle est incapable de se confier à l'étrangère qui l'héberge chaque soir depuis qu'elle l'a mis au monde…_

« Hé merde !

- Quoi, maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

_Miracle divin ? Hallucination auditive ? Buffy n'est pas un légume irradié par le système scolaire et les histoires de cœur qui finissent mal : ce soir, lundi, 19h42, Buffy Anne Summers a réagi. _

&&&

La porte claqua si violemment qu'elle sortit de ses gonds. Désormais inutile, elle s'effondra sur un côté. Gabrielle surgit dans la chambre, les joues brillantes de larmes déjà sèches et de fureur pourpre. Son regard parcourut la pièce. Assis sur le lit, en train de refermer un petit sac en cuir dans lequel s'entrechoquaient quantité de fioles et d'échantillons de pierres, Chronos, le Dieu du Temps qui s'écoule et qui se fige, qui passe et qui fuit, Dieu du passé et de l'avenir, fixait l'Amazone de ses petits yeux globuleux.

Le dieu avait pris l'apparence d'un nain doté d'une barbe noire. Juché sur le lit, bouche bée, pétrifié, il semblait étonnamment vulnérable. Gabrielle réalisa que Xena s'était volatilisée. La colère l'envahit et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir prononcer des paroles intelligibles :

« C'est toi… c'était toi dès le début… Chronos ! Où est-elle ? Où l'as-tu envoyée ? Pourquoi…

- Tout doux ma belle, reprends ton souffle d'abord. Et assieds-toi donc, on a à parler tous les deux. J'aurais du commencer par ça d'ailleurs, mais ton amie ne voulait pas… »

Gabrielle l'arrêta d'un geste avant que ses paroles n'attisent la colère qu'elle tentait jusqu'alors de réfréner. Mais le Dieu reprit bien vite sa contenance et tenta de renouer le dialogue :

« Tu sais que tu es impressionnante quand tu t'y mets… Arès n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait que le disciple était en passe d'égaler son maître… au nom de mon fils, elle t'a même appris son regard qui tue. Tu ne veux pas parler d'Arès ? J'avais compris, ne t'en fais pas…, Je ne voulais pas te tenir à l'écart de tout cela, tu sais, mais Xena m'a fait jurer... enfin, tu la connais mieux que moi ! »

Gabrielle était trop abasourdie pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit et se contenta de lui adresser un regard éberlué. Chronos poursuivit :

« Et c'est bien dommage, si tu veux mon avis, car tu étais à la source de toute cette histoire, si j'ose dire… Mais j'ai juré par le Styx et le serment des Dieux ne peut être violé. Tu n'aurais pas du franchir cette porte, Gabrielle ! Si tu avais attendu sagement avec les autres, elle serait revenue à la seconde près, sans que tu n'en saches jamais rien. Tu as mal, je sais. Il est si facile de ne plus souffrir, d'oublier tout ça, de revenir un peu avant, pas vrai Gabie ? Juste quelques secondes avant tous ces cris et ces larmes ! »

Gabrielle se sentait apaisée par ce discours auquel elle ne saisissait pas grand chose. Chronos approchait sa petite main de son visage, mais elle n'était pas vide : il faisait rouler entre ses doigts une pierre qui brillait, une de ces petites étoiles qui dormaient dans son sac à malice. Juste avant que la pierre ne frôle sa joue creusée par la détresse, Gabrielle réalisa que le Dieu exerçait une sorte de pouvoir hypnotique sur elle. Du revers de la main, elle frappa le bras qui s'avançait vers elle et la pierre roula sur le sol.

Une poignée de secondes suffit à Gabrielle pour immobiliser le Dieu. La pointe de sa botte arrêta la course chaotique de la pierre sur le parquet.

« Maintenant Chronos, tu vas m'écouter attentivement… Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, ni ce que tu as manigancé avec Xena. Mais je sais qu'elle est partie, et vu ton attirail, elle doit se balader quelque part dans le temps. Je sais aussi que toi seul, tu détiens le pouvoir de m'amener auprès elle.

- Mais elle refuse de… et je lui ai promis !

- Pourquoi elle est partie sans moi, ça j'hésite encore à le croire et je préférerais encore l'entendre de sa bouche, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle me doit des explications et je les aurai, Chronos, avec ou sans ton aide. Alors voilà, soit tu m'aides, soit je cherche par moi-même dans ton joli petit arsenal…

- NON ! C'est bien trop dangereux pour un mortel et Xena ne me le pardonnerait pas ! J'ai promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien…

- Alors tu as intérêt à trouver vite fait un moyen pour moi de la rejoindre. Non, décidément, ce ne sera pas encore cette fois qu'elle parviendra à se défaire de moi », ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

&&&

Les buildings de Los Angeles luisaient au loin sous le halo de la pleine lune qui jetait de pâles éclairs sur leurs façades rutilantes. Angel en avait vu défiler, des visages urbains, au cours de son errance parmi les vivants ! Près de deux siècles à aller de bourgs en villes, de hameaux en métropoles. Du centre-ville émanait un vent chaud de gaz et de fumées que le souffle figé d'Angel ne pouvait percevoir. Les villes et les hommes avaient repoussé leurs limites. Les immenses tours de béton et d'acier s'élevaient comme un poing dressé vers le ciel. « Un blasphème de pierre » écrivait Primo Levi.

Un cri l'arracha à sa contemplation lascive. Une jeune femme. Il se retourna. Un hideux faciès boursouflé heurta le front pâle d'Angel qui s'effondra sur l'asphalte.

&&&

« Café ? »

Melinda détourna le regard. Irrsinnstolz saisit la tasse que le soldat lui tendait et souffla sur le filet de vapeur qui s'élevait du liquide brûlant.

- « Danke schön ! »

Elle but une gorgée dans un long bruit de succion, puis se lécha les lèvres pour recueillir toute la saveur du café noir. Le liquide brûlant irritait sa gorge et son œsophage pour répandre en son ventre une vague de chaleur à la fois apaisante et stimulante.

« Professeur Pappas… assez de toutes ces conventions. Vous voyez autant que moi que ces préliminaires ne sont qu'une perte de temps pour nous deux. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, bien sûr. »

&&&

Ses membres étaient encore engourdis. La guerrière peinait à sortir de sa torpeur. Comme Chronos l'avait prévu, elle était allongée dans l'herbe humide au milieu de stèles funéraires. Au-dessus d'elle brillaient quelques étoiles. Leur contemplation l'apaisait : le temps, ni les hommes n'avaient terni l'éclat de ces joyaux célestes. _Peut-être était-ce le seul élément des temps antiques ayant subsisté ?_ Chronos l'avait mis en garde : ce présent-là serait un monde à part, dont elle ne pouvait rien imaginer. Plus aucun repère, hormis les étoiles qui ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre. Se lever et partir à sa recherche, aller en ville… _comment déjà ? Ah oui, Sunnydale_.

&&&

Willow et Xander se lançaient des coups de coudes. La nuit étouffait leurs rires. Leur joie de vivre dissipait la morosité de Buffy qui multipliait les sorties en leur compagnie. Buffy parvenait désormais à passer une journée entière sans penser une seule fois à Angel. Du moins jusqu'au soir, car aussitôt rentrée chez elle… Après avoir franchi ce seuil qui était autorisé à recevoir le vampire, elle restait assise une heure ou deux, seule au milieu de ce salon qui l'avait accueilli tant de fois. Elle pensait à lui, à eux deux, aux raisons pour lesquelles il avait pu s'enfuir sans laisser de trace, loin d'elle.

« On sort ce week-end ?

- Il y a une soirée spéciale pour la réouverture du Bronze… ils doivent fêter leur 7ième dératisation en deux ans. Tu viendras, Buffy, ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas été se défouler !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que voir tous ces couples s'enlacer sur fond des « Dingoes ate my baby » constitue un spectacle très réjouissant pour elle, Alex.

- Merci Will de me rappeler que ma vie sentimentale est une succession d'échecs alors que mes amis – comme la plupart de la population estudiantine de Sunnydale - vivent chacun une merveilleuse histoire d'amour. »

Xander jeta un regard plein de reproche à Willow qui le lui rendit. Comme pour s'excuser, il bredouilla :

« Tu sais, Buffy : on a tous nos petites emmerdes. Tiens, rien qu'entre Cordy et moi, tu connais l'histoire. Il fallait que je tombe amoureux de la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Crois-moi, ça doit pas être facile pour elle de sortir avec un looser, tu te rends compte : Harris et Chase ! Tiens, demande à Willow : pour elle non plus, ça doit pas être rose tous les jours.

- Oh, on fait avec. »

Elle leva la tête. Contemplant la lune, elle murmura : « Et pis il y a des jours dans le mois où moi non plus, je ne suis pas marrante à fréquenter. »

&&&

_Encore en vadrouille. _Joyce Summers en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ses inquiétudes que lui inspiraient les activités nocturnes de la fille. Buffy ne tenait pas à discuter de « son boulot » avec quiconque en dehors de ses patrouilles et des réunions du Scooby-Gang à la bibliothèque du lycée. Cette attitude multipliait les inquiétudes de sa mère. Joyce était parfois plongée dans de vrais délires paranoïaques alimentés par des cauchemars où sa fille subissait les pires atrocités.

Sa toute petite fille qui avait grandi bien trop vite à son goût. Du jour où Giles l'avait abordé à la bibliothèque, lui révélant qu'il était son Observateur, Buffy avait gagné en indépendance vis-à-vis de sa mère. Le code du Conseil était formel sur ce point : elle était la Tueuse avant d'être une lycéenne ou même l'enfant de sa mère. Cette dernière était condamnée à attendre une réponse qui ne viendrait pas, une fille qui ne rentrerait peut-être plus, sans qu'elle sache pour quelles obscures raisons. Et lorsqu'elle n'en pouvait plus, quand son corps réclamait un sommeil que des litres de café et d'inquiétude ne pouvaient lui accorder, alors Joyce saisissait son Valium et avalait des comprimés jusqu'à ce que ses effroyables cauchemars s'engourdissent dans son esprit torturé.

&&&

Un halo perçait la soie effilochée des nuages d'un noir bleuté. Avec la lune d'un blanc laiteux resplendissait le corps pâle de cette jeune fille dansant sur l'asphalte. Ses bras fluides et gracieux rythmaient l'ondulation de ses doigts d'argent. Son bustier, sa jupe et ses bottes se perdaient dans l'obscurité, comme si la femme n'était plus que visage et mains. Ses mouvements livraient à la lune tantôt la courbure délicate d'une cuisse, tantôt la cambrure de son dos dénudé. Une ombre dessinait la pâleur du relief abdominal. La nuit pudique ne consentait à dévoiler que l'esquisse de deux dunes de sable blanc, devant laquelle s'ébattaient les saïs orientaux.

Angel revint à lui doucement, la tête inclinée sur le côté, ne pouvant détourner son regard encore brumeux de cette apparition. La jeune femme était éblouissante et son adresse au combat était aussi admirable que sa splendeur naturelle. Mais l'obscurité semblait la désavantager face à des adversaires redoutables qui renouvelaient leurs assauts avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Angel se leva lentement pour éviter un étourdissement. Puis quand il fut certain que ses forces ne trahiraient pas, il s'élança pour prêter main forte à la jeune femme.

&&&

« Rien à signaler, mon colonel. Attends, si : j'ai faim ! Où qu'ils sont tous passés, les vilains pas beaux ? Tu peux me dire ? … Et Buffy Summers coula des jours heureux. Sa mission de Tueuse était accomplie : elle avait bel et bien éradiqué de la surface de la terre démons, vampires, cafards et autres… tiens, de la compagnie ! »

Les trois adolescents se figèrent sur place. Devant eux, une flamme légère et fugitive dansait dans l'obscurité. Buffy, Xander et Willow gardaient les yeux rivés sur cette petite boule de feu à la fois inquiétante et envoûtante. Derrière elle, une ombre plus menaçante avançait. Droit sur eux. L'ombre noire était parcourue de reflets métalliques dorés par la flammèche. On ne distinguait pas son visage, mais deux yeux luisant flottaient dans le noir.

Buffy extirpa de son jean les pans de sa chemise et ses mains cherchèrent à saisir son pieu… qui n'y était plus. La panique la gagna. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Le pieu était tombé, elle n'avait rien senti, et l'ombre s'approchait encore. Sa silhouette se fondait dans la nuit. Le frêle feu-follet mourait sous la brise légère. L'obscurité regagnait le cimetière et allait livrer Buffy sans défense à un démon invisible. Elle recula et le talon de sa bottine heurta… Mr Pointu ! Il avait dû rouler à terre lorsque ses mains malhabiles avaient fouillé sa chemise. Elle prit la pose la plus menaçante de son répertoire, suppliant intérieurement Xander et Willow de ne pas crier ni s'enfuir, ou une force irrésistible la pousserait à les imiter lâchement.

&&&

Combattre une troupe de créatures infernales sans rien connaître de leurs faiblesses, était un vrai défi pour Gabrielle. A vrai dire, Xena ne lui avait jamais permis de se mettre dans une telle situation. Sa première tactique avait donc été de déployer les saïs pour intimider ses adversaires. Mais ceux-ci avaient vu de la pure provocation dans le maniement des tridents d'argent.

L'un d'entre eux, le plus imposant, déclencha les hostilités en lançant un uppercut qu'elle para sans grande difficulté. Trois de ses sbires l'attaquèrent en même temps. A l'aide de ses saïs, elle parvint à tenir à distance celui de droite puis lança un coup de pied circulaire qui frappa les deux autres à la tête. Dès que son talon retomba sur le bitume, elle fit tournoyer ses saïs dans ses paumes et planta leurs lames dans l'abdomen qui s'agitait derrière elle. Un hurlement déchira ses tympans mais cela ne suffit pas à la distraire du poing qui menaçait son visage. Un violent coup de coude le détourna.

Puis son avant-bras se déploya vers un horrible faciès surgi de l'obscurité. Un éclair d'argent zébra la base boursouflée du front : une mince gerbe de sang jaillit entre les yeux jaunes qui fixaient la nuque de Gabrielle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette petite victoire : un coup plus traître que les autres l'atteint au ventre et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. La douleur lui fit lâcher un saï.

Elle tomba sur le dos en s'enroulant sur elle-même et dans un dernier effort, lança ses jambes au-dessus de sa tête. Son pied frappa son assaillant à la mâchoire. Son corps gracile effectua une roulade arrière entre les jambes d'un autre individu. Elle s'aida de ses bras pour se relever juste derrière lui. Elle allait le saisir à la gorge, quand, d'un coup de genoux, il envoya au tapis le monstre à la mâchoire brisée. Gabrielle resta déconcertée quelques secondes, puis se baissa pour récupérer le saï tout en observant son allié inattendu. Celui-ci s'était armé d'une barre de métal. Il la faisait tournoyer pour éloigner les assaillants de Gabrielle. L'art du bâton ne semblait pas lui être étranger. L'amazone sourit et s'élança dans la mêlée.

&&&

« Parlez-moi de cette prophétie. »

Melinda Pappas esquissa tant bien que mal un sourire incrédule.

« Une prophétie ? Vous croyez à ce genre de… sornettes ?

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, professeur. Vous avez consacré des années à l'étude de toutes ces stupidités antiques. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que… Was? Was passiert? »

Le soldat avait une fois encore ouvert la porte. Visiblement, le règlement acceptait mal ce tête à tête, même en présence d'un officier aussi dévoué qu'Irrsinnstolz. Cependant le cas Pappas faisait partie intégrante d'un ordre de mission confidentiel, tant l'ampleur du projet pouvait influer sur l'avenir du IIIième Reich.

&&&

Angel épousseta son long cache-poussière de cuir noir. Il cherchait des yeux la jeune femme qui l'avait si brillamment défendu lors de leur combat éprouvant contre la horde de vampires. Elle rattachait ses saïs à ses bottes. La lune et les lueurs artificielles de la ville lançaient des reflets électriques dans sa chevelure blonde. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main amicale :

« Angel »

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Gabrielle.

- Joli nom. C'est la première que tu viens à L.A. ? On pouvait rêver meilleur accueil… Je vais essayer de rattraper ça : tu viens prendre un verre ? »

Son sourire disparut quand il remarqua qu'une mine contrite assombrissait le doux visage de Gabrielle. Avait-il gaffé ?

« Euh, on peut faire autre chose, si tu préfères. Je peux te raccompagner chez toi… les rues sont vraiment peu sûres de nos jours, tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Hé Gabrielle, ça ne va pas ? »

Elle bafouilla quelques bribes de mots dénués de sens pour Angel. Soudain, il comprit. Elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais.

Fin de la première partie


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Buffy et Xena se déchaînent. Regain de violence dans le second volet de ce cross-over. Âmes sensibles…

Les personnages de cette fan fic sont issus de la Saison V de « Xena » quelque part entre le retour du Chakram et la naissance de Eve. D'autres proviennent de la Saison II de « Buffy » : la Tueuse est (du moins, officiellement) en 1ière et sort (plus ou moins) avec le vampire Angel. Xander et Cordy savourent les tourments de la première histoire d'amour. Si Willow connaît déjà les premiers déboires dans sa relation avec Oz, la demoiselle est encore loin de faire son coming-out. Pas de Dawn ni de Faith et encore moins de Riley, le Scooby Gang n'en est qu'à ses balbutiements.

Côté über, rappelons que les personnages Melinda Pappas et Janice Covington sont tirés des « Manuscrits de Xena », Saison II. La SS Irrsinnstolz qui fait office d'über Callisto n'est que le fruit de ce qui me reste d'imagination…

Merci au British Muséum et au Louvre pour leur participation involontaire. Bonne lecture et merci à toi lecteur, lectrice pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires…

« Reste où tu es… Arrête-toi, démon, n'avance plus ou je te… »

Pour toute réponse, une longue lame affûtée jaillit devant Buffy et siffla au-dessus de ses cheveux blonds. Stupéfaits, les adolescents ne purent esquisser un mouvement pour esquiver l'épée qui décrivit de larges cercles autour d'eux. Buffy sentit quelques gouttes dans sa nuque. Lorsque l'épée revint devant ses yeux, la lame ruisselait de sang jusqu'à la garde.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Ses commissures de lèvres furent saisies d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Ecœurée par l'odeur du sang chaud si près de son visage, Buffy détourna la tête et vit Xander qui gisait sans connaissance dans l'herbe luisante d'humidité nocturne.

&&&

Angel et Gabrielle marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Los Angeles. Leurs pas scandaient sur le bitume la musique urbaine. Les véhicules klaxonnaient, répondant tantôt aux accents mélancoliques d'un Gershwin au saxophone, tantôt aux basses assourdissantes des sons technos fraîchement importés des boîtes de nuit européennes. La lune avait disparu derrière les buildings. Ils traversaient la ville, goûtant ensemble à cet univers si étrange.

Angel aurait voulu lui expliquer la vie urbaine, ces gens qui dorment encore dans leurs appartements tout de brique rouge et de moquettes dépareillées, ces fous furieux qui ne se lèveraient que pour héler un taxi et s'enfermer par centaines dans les monstres de verre et de poutrelles métalliques qui dissimulaient la lune et reflétaient son éclat. Il aurait tant aimé lui dire que dans ce monde dont le visage changeait chaque nuit et s'opposait tant à la vie diurne, certaines choses avaient survécu aux assauts du temps. Le rire des enfants était immortel et immuable comme tous ces couples qui s'enfermaient dans les endroits les plus incongrus pour se donner de l'amour. Il désirait lui parler de tout, jusqu'à lui décrire le monde du jour tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vécu, mais tellement observé à travers des rideaux grossiers. Il aurait même pu lui dire pourquoi depuis 217 années, il n'avait pas regardé le soleil en face.

&&&

Un corps s'effondra dans l'herbe. Buffy se retourna. Elle n'eut guère le temps d'identifier la victime. Un visage en putréfaction couvert de lambeaux de peau, lui faisait face et des mains décharnées munies de griffes, la menaçaient d'une longue hache aiguisée. Buffy poussa Willow sur le côté avant que l'arme ne leur arrache la tête. Elles tombèrent sur le flanc du cadavre fraîchement égorgé. La hache se leva vers le ciel et fendit l'air en un sifflement macabre pour s'abattre sur une épée sanglante qui intercepta son élan dans un fracas assourdissant. Au bout de l'épée se tenait une grande femme brune aux yeux aussi étincelants que sa lame funeste.

&&&

Angel n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Gabrielle avait un joli accent méditerranéen. Ils écorchaient les mots, se corrigeaient mutuellement mais se perdaient dans leurs déclinaisons. Angel ne pouvait même plus se rappeler comment ils en étaient venus à converser en latin. Gabrielle parlait une langue raffinée mais parfois hésitante. Certes, elle maniait sa langue maternelle comme personne pour raconter des histoires ; en revanche, elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinités particulières pour le latin, ce qui avait ralenti considérablement son apprentissage.

Angel avait étudié cette langue, poussé par la plus noble des motivations. Il s'était épris d'une jeune femme brune qui demeurait dans un couvent. Le service religieux exigeait une connaissance parfaite de ce langage aujourd'hui désuet et Angélus potassa sa grammaire latine pour séduire sa belle.

Cependant, son histoire avec Drusilla remontait au siècle dernier et Angel n'avait pas entendu de latin depuis. Sa nature vampirique ne l'incitait pas à mettre les pieds dans une église. Angel souffrait de nombreux oublis. Concentré sur la concordance de ses déclinaisons, il ne contrôla plus son accent – il était né en Irlande – qui ressurgit en plein ablatif absolu. Un grand éclat de rire répondit à son dérapage.

Angel ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de stupeur, de méfiance et d'enchantement devant tant de nouveautés et Angel paniquait à l'idée de ne pas trouver les mots pour apprivoiser ce monde. Le latin n'avait pas assez vécu pour rendre compte des autos, des réverbères, des écrans publicitaires, des spots et des avertisseurs, des grattes-ciels, de tout ce qui donnait vie à Los Angeles. Le latin avait trop de déclinaisons rébarbatives et de consonnes abruptes que la rotondité des rares voyelles ne suffisait à adoucir, pour témoigner de la beauté de Gabrielle.

Elle était belle, elle était blonde, elle venait d'un autre monde et marchait dans cette ville sans lui appartenir. Elle avait en son corps la force et l'adresse d'un guerrier qui accumule les combats. Elle avait en son cœur l'innocence d'un enfant pour qui tout était encore à voir.

&&&

Assis dans son fauteuil préféré, pieds nus dans ses espadrilles quadrillées, Rupert Giles sirotait son thé. Il repensait à Londres, aux flots noirs de la Tamise sous les lumières de la ville, à la pluie angevine et à ces yeux bleus qu'il avait croisés au British Muséum, dans la galerie consacrée à l'exposition « Antiquité et trésors méditerranéens ». Giles ne se connaissait pas d'affinités particulières pour cette période de l'histoire. Pourtant, il avait reçu des directives très strictes du Conseil des Observateurs.

Giles avait passé la matinée à attendre au milieu des sculptures, n'accordant qu'un faible intérêt à ces dieux émasculés, ces muses décapitées, ces mains d'Amazones et ces pieds de jeunes éphèbes. Giles allait d'une œuvre à l'autre, tentant vainement de trouver de quoi patienter. Mais chacun de ces blocs de pierre le laissait de marbre et il s'ennuyait.

&&&

Des Harpies ! Xena avait fait un bond de deux mille ans dans le temps pour se retrouver à protéger trois mômes égarés en affrontant une horde de Harpies sur une pelouse américaine. _A peine débarquée, les hommes s'effondrent de terreur et l'épée ruisselle de sang_. Elle ne pourrait donc jamais déposer les armes et les enterrer pour mener une autre vie. Ce désir n'était qu'une illusion qu'elle avait déjà perdue. Et puis sa nature la poussait à se tenir au bout de sa lame d'argent, à parer les coups et changer l'épée de main pour mieux garder l'avantage et fendre, esquiver puis revenir, aller de l'avant et toujours accélérer le mouvement et multiplier les assauts. Sa nature la poussait à aimer _ça_.

&&&

Une statue de bronze émergeait d'un tissu vaporeux qui recouvrait ses membres. La caisse qui l'avait contenue durant son import lui servait de socle. Le visage, la chevelure, les détails du costume étaient autant de détails délicatement ciselés dans la pierre sombre. Si l'allure à la fois sereine et imposante était dictée par le classicisme des grandes écoles antiques, l'ensemble resplendissait malgré le faible éclairage de la pièce : l'artiste oublié avait figé pour l'éternité ces courbes sanglées dans ce que l'on devinait être du cuir, ces mains aux doigts si fins qui savaient s'enrouler autour d'une dague aiguisée ou d'une nuque dorée par la sueur du désir, ce haussement de sourcil à la fois hautain et complice… Un vrai travail d'orfèvre !

« Magnifique…

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est en son honneur qu'a été organisée l'exposition, vous savez… Mais les œuvres d'art sont bien souvent tout aussi capricieuses que leur auteur, elles savent se faire désirer. Celle-ci nous vient du Louvre, où elle a été entièrement restaurée. Elle est arrivée ce matin même.

- Pardonnez mon ignorance - j'ai de nombreuses lacunes en ce qui concerne l'Antiquité. Qui est-ce ?

- Certains l'identifient comme la fille d'Arès, le dieu grec de la Guerre, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Elle est connue sous le nom de Princesse Guerrière…

- Je croyais que ce terme n'était d'usage que chez les guerrières celtes qui régnaient sur la Terre des Ombres…

- Auxquelles s'était opposé le héros de l'Ulster, Curchulainn. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend avoir des lacunes… Non, celle-ci était bien grecque, même si des références aux hauts faits accomplis par la Princesse Guerrière ont été retrouvées sur tout le pourtour de la Méditerranée. Mais il est difficile de lui conférer un royaume. Probable que cette nomination illustrait ses aptitudes au combat.

- Je vois… la parfaite petite Amazone, quoi !

- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Les Amazones n'étaient pas connues seulement comme de farouches combattantes. Leur vie en communauté s'organisait selon le culte voué à la divinité chasseresse Artémis. Elles aspiraient le plus souvent à une vie paisible et elles ont terminé plus de guerres qu'elles n'en ont commencé. Elles évitaient le plus souvent les contacts avec l'extérieur et méprisaient les Guerrières. Celles-ci vivaient de rapines et de meurtres pour leur propre compte, ce qui les différenciaient encore des Seigneurs de Guerre qui eux prêtaient allégeance et servaient Arès. Mais voilà que je vous fais la leçon comme à un enfant !

- Je vous en prie. Cela semble vous tenir tant à cœur !

- Vous n'avez pas idée… Je lui ai consacrée toute ma vie et je peux enfin voir son visage. C'est pour cela que j'ai insisté auprès du Conservateur. Depuis bien longtemps déjà, j'aurai dû me retirer, quitter ce musée et finir ma vie quelque part dans une petite maison sur le bord de mer en profitant des bienfaits de l'iode. Mais mes vieux os ont beau gémir, - l'humidité, vous savez – je suis auprès d'elle et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Une telle fidélité, s'en est émouvant, Mrs… »

Rupert Giles scruta les yeux limpides de son interlocutrice.

« Pappas » acheva la vieille femme dans un sourire.

&&&

Xander se releva en titubant. Il se sentait nauséeux et préféra attendre encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer dans le combat. Buffy livrait bataille avec ferveur, lançant ses jambes au-dessus de sa tête. Son étonnante souplesse contrait le désavantage de sa petite taille. Elle semblait si frêle à côté de la princesse guerrière ! Celle-ci lui offrait une aide aussi inattendue qu'efficace. Elle se mesurait aux Harpies et les tenait à distance de Xander en jouant de son épée. Ses coups étaient accompagnés de cris stridents qui jaillissaient des gueules béantes aux crocs pourris des Harpies. L'adolescent n'avait jamais vu des créatures aussi repoussantes. Lorsque l'une d'elle, en voulant esquiver la lame de la guerrière, s'approcha de lui, Xander eut la furieuse envie de s'enfuir ventre à terre. Sa lâcheté n'était plus à prouver, mais il se retint parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de faiblir une seconde fois. Une autre raison le figeait sur place : c'était cette ombre à ses pieds, d'où s'écoulait du sang noir… qui se relevait lentement.

&&&

Tapie dans l'obscurité, la bête avait surgi de nulle part. Angel et Gabrielle, tout à leurs locutions latines, n'avaient pas détecté sa présence. Le poil hérissé, les babines retroussées dégoulinantes de bave, l'animal errant s'était jeté sur la main la plus proche et avait planté ses crocs aiguisés dans la peau diaphane de Gabrielle. Angel saisit une planche, prêt à s'en servir. Mais l'animal lâcha prise de lui-même et s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes.

« C'est le problème de toutes les grandes villes, les chiens errants. Celui-ci n'avait que la peau sur les os, tu as vu ?

- Qu'il crève de faim, je m'en fiche pas mal. On va désinfecter ça avant que tu n'attrapes la rage ou une autre cochonnerie.

- Il fait jour.

- Quoi ?

- Là-bas, le ciel s'est éclairci… »

Gabrielle s'avançait au milieu de la route sans prêter attention aux voitures. Derrière un immeuble aux façades noires de pollution, le firmament se fondait dans des teintes violacées tirant sur le rose. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à lécher les angles géométriques des bâtisses. Dans ce monde de l'ailleurs régnait l'astre du jour, le même que celui qui réveillait chaque matin deux amies au fond de leur clairière, il y a deux mille ans.

&&&

Rupert Giles se resservit une tasse de thé, sucra le liquide pâle et laissa la vapeur se déposer en une buée épaisse sur les verres de ses lunettes. Les yeux perdus dans le brouillard laiteux, l'Observateur se remémorait les paroles de la nonagénaire ; celle qu'il avait rencontrée au British Muséum, devant la représentation statuaire de Xena, alors qu'il s'était aventuré dans une aile dont l'accès était interdit au public. Melinda Pappas regardait le bronze, en communion avec le souvenir qu'un illustre inconnu lui avait laissé de sa lointaine aïeule. Elle s'imprégnait des moindres détails de la statue. Ses yeux scrutaient les traits du visage de Xena, celui-là même que les ans avaient enlevé à Melinda.

L'Observateur déchaussa ses lunettes et les essuya dans le revers de sa veste en tweed. Il se leva et s'assit à son bureau, où s'étalait un souvenir de son séjour en Angleterre, à côté de ses vieux manuels de sciences occultes. Melinda Pappas avait dû se démener pour obtenir l'autorisation de sortir du musée une copie du précieux parchemin. Les caractères grecs adroitement calligraphiés s'étalaient sur le papier jaunâtre et déjà corné par les mains de Giles. Les écrits de Gabrielle s'ornaient de notes griffonnées au crayon dans la marge, survolant les accusatifs absolus et soulignant les génitifs enclavés. L'Observateur comparait le texte original avec la traduction élaborée par le professeur Pappas. Puis il entreprit de parcourir l'ensemble de sa collection dédiée aux prophéties en tout genre à la recherche d'un texte semblable. Il lui fallait mesurer l'ampleur du danger avant d'en avertir la Tueuse.

&&&

« Derrière toi ! »

Xander eut juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir les éclats d'un vase funéraire jeté par Willow sur la tête de la Harpie qui tentait de se relever. Le monstre gémit et s'effondra dans son propre sang. Xander esquissa un faible sourire et s'apprêtait à remercier Willow quand un sifflement suraigu l'interrompit et mourut en un violent claquement. Un fouet s'enroula autour de la gorge d'une Harpie qui menaçait Willow. La princesse guerrière tira vivement en arrière. Le monstre roula à ses pieds en hurlant.

Mais la bête infernale arqua son dos et lorsque son corps toucha le sol, ce fut pour mieux rouler sur lui-même et lancer ses pattes arrières dans le ventre de la guerrière. Celle-ci fut déséquilibrée et chuta. La Harpie s'ébroua pour se délivrer du fouet. Elle se tint alors à distance pour observer les intentions de son adversaire afin de mieux contrer un nouvel assaut.

Tombé au pied d'une pierre tombale, l'assaillant était immobile. Sa raideur inhabituelle décontenança le monstre, en proie à une hésitation. Etait-ce bien la princesse guerrière qui gisait dans l'herbe ? Une douleur fulgurante à la base de son crâne mit fin à ses interrogations.

&&&

Un rai de lumière perçait l'obscurité de la pièce et venait chatouiller la joue de Joyce. Le halo de la pleine lune découpait des ombres asymétriques entre les lamelles grises de l'unique fenêtre. Joyce réalisa qu'elle s'était laissée gagner par le sommeil, alors qu'elle lisait un magazine. Une critique de cinéma, peut-être. Elle ne se souvenait même plus du sujet. Elle avait tant de mal à se concentrer ! C'était toutes ces pilules. Elles la narguaient encore sur la table de la cuisine, juste à côté de sa tête encore lourde de sommeil. Joyce fixait les petites boîtes blanches.

« Va-t'en ! Je ne te supporte plus, ça fait trop mal dans ma tête », murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Du revers de la main, elle balaya les boîtes de médicaments qui disparurent de la surface boisée. Elles s'effondrèrent une par une sur le carrelage. Poc ! Poc ! et Poc ! Le froissement du carton sur le sol froid résonna entre les tempes de Joyce, s'emparèrent de son front et foudroyèrent son esprit d'un violent éclair migraineux.

&&&

« Mam'zelle ? Mam'zelle, ça va ? Faut pas rester seule comme ça, mam'zelle, y pourrait vous arriver des bricoles et ce serait bien regrettable… »

Une paume calleuse s'était posé un peu rudement sur son épaule et l'avait tirée de l'engourdissement du sommeil.

« Vous entendez, Mam'zelle ? Faut vous lever avant que la Gestapo se ramène. »

Adieu rêves, songes et autres mondes imaginaires. Ce paysan français, bourru sans être brutal, avait ramené Melinda dans la dure et unique réalité. Elle saisit la main qui se tendait vers elle. Il la tira à lui pour la remettre sur pied. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupie dans un fossé, en chien de fusil à côté de l'enfant. Son tailleur était moucheté de rosée et strié de brins d'herbe. Melinda ne s'en préoccupa guère, préférant épousseter les guenilles du jeune garçon qui émergeait difficilement d'un sommeil lourd. Elle était si embarrassée par leur situation qu'elle contrôlait à peine sa gestuelle et déchira la manche de son compagnon d'infortune. Le paysan poussa un juron à peine articulé. Décontenancée, Melinda s'immobilisa et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que l'homme riait.

La veille, elle avait marché, comme les quatre journées précédentes. Un pied devant l'autre, toujours plus loin de la cellule nazie, encore plus près d'un refuge, cette maison sous le soleil de Provence, sous les étoiles de la France Libre. Elle ne sentait pas le froid nocturne qui engourdissait ses membres à cause de cette chaleur dans sa main unie à celle du jeune garçon, qui réchauffait leur cœur. Ensemble, ils avaient fui le camp, ils avaient passé des frontières, ils avaient surmonté la peur des contrôles, des uniformes et des fusils. Escortée par le petit orphelin polonais, Melinda Pappas avait marché jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus et que ses pieds délicats la supplient de glisser sur les pavés inégaux des mauvaises routes champêtres. Elle avait résisté, mais un coin de fossé trop tentant et plus fleuri que les autres, avait séduit son dos rompu. Elle s'était laissée envahir par la fatigue entre deux pieds de lavande, la tête renversée dans la rosée nocturne, la petite tête brune d'Erik glissant sur son épaule, le regard perdu dans les lueurs rougeoyantes d'Arcturus.

&&&

« Mr Giles ? Willow Rosenberg à l'appareil… Non, euh… si tard ? Ou si tôt, si vous préférez… Ecoutez, on a eu un problème. On patrouillait et on a failli se faire avoir mais elle est arrivée sauf qu'ils l'ont eue… »

Willow frissonna en se remémorant les hideuses créatures qui les avaient attaqués. Elle changea le combiné de main et effleura la touche commandant le kit main-libre. La voix ensommeillée de Giles résonna dans le garage.

« Euh… qui ça ?

- Xander, c'est lui qui conduit la camionnette, parce que Oz est hors service pour la nuit alors on lui a emprunté, mais il comprendra.

- Mieux que moi ? Il n'aura pas de mal… Willow, reprends ton souffle et ton histoire depuis le début. Buffy est avec toi ? Tu appelles d'où ? »

&&&

Dans cette cuisine inondée des relents de l'ensilage nauséabond entreposé dans la cour, Melinda humectait ses lèvres d'un pastis offert par son amphitryon. La femme du paysan découpait des abats sur une planchette de bois avec un vieux couteau. Sa lame était passée à l'affûtage tant de fois qu'elle n'était plus qu'un fin lambeau de métal émergeant d'une poignée de bois bien trop disproportionnée pour être maniable. La femme cisaillait la viande plus qu'elle ne la coupait. Melinda Pappas s'efforçait de se contenir et de ne rien laisser paraître de son profond dégoût.

« Nous ne sommes que de passage et nous ne voudrions surtout pas nous attarder, vous déranger, je veux dire. Vous en avez déjà tant fait pour nous.

- Vous pensez ! ça fait toujours plaisir de donner un coup de main à ces jeunes qui ont encore les jambes et le cœur à quitter ce pays maudit. Moi, j'ai tout ici. Ce sont mes terres, mon pays et je connais tout le monde ici…. On n'a jamais vécu autre part, la Jeanne et moi. Alors, vous savez, partir comme ça, avec des valises ou un fusil… »

Melinda vida son verre. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait partir avant que le soleil ne soit trop ardent ; ainsi, elle pourrait arriver avant la nuit. Elle remercia vivement ses deux hôtes – la fameuse Jeanne lui tendit un revers de main pour ne pas imprégner de sang la main du professeur. Les adieux furent rapides. Erik et Melinda reprirent la route.

&&&

Willow chuta dans une pile de vieux cartons. Elle parvint à rétablir son équilibre et évita de justesse une feuille de papier journal sur laquelle s'étalait une tache de cambouis. Mais le téléphone portable lui échappa des mains et roula sous un amas hétéroclite de pneus crevés, de cagettes brisées, de rustines et d'écrous, d'où émergeait un jeu de cordes de guitare. La voix de Giles se fit nasillarde et crépita.

« A trois, on la soulève. Vas-y mollo, elle est inconsciente.

- C'est qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! J'ai bien essayé de ralentir l'hémorragie, mais le bandage ne tiendra pas longtemps. Quand je disais que l'on devrait s'offrir une trousse de secours digne de ce nom… Eh, Willow, ça te prend souvent de te rouler dans le cambouis ?

- C'est le portable, il est tombé… »

Elle tâtonna deux longues minutes avant de pouvoir saisir le téléphone et l'accoler de nouveau à son oreille. La communication avait été coupée. Xander claqua la porte arrière de la camionnette. Le corps sans connaissance avait été installé sur un vieux canapé poussiéreux dont les coussins étaient éventrés. Buffy débarrassa la grande femme brune de sa couverture et ses mains tâtèrent le corps tuméfié à la recherche d'une éventuelle fracture.

« Tu crois pas qu'on aurait du la conduire aux urgences ?

- Elle n'en aura pas besoin. C'est juste un vilain hématome à la base de la nuque. Pas très esthétique mais sans réel danger. Dix bonnes heures de sommeil sur ce canapé douillet et elle sera sur pieds. Te fais pas de bile, Will. Personne ne viendra la déranger ici.

- L'antre d'Oz, en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! C'est vrai, qui aurait l'idée saugrenue d'y mettre les pieds ? Faut quand même avoir un sacré grain pour oser venir se perdre dans ce merdier. C'est la planque idéale, et pis c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Je te rappelle que Giles habite à l'autre bout de Sunnydale.

- On laisse un mot à Oz, juste au cas où ?

- Pas la peine, s'il a déserté pour la nuit. Willow, file-moi ton double des clefs du garage, je pourrai repasser… dans trois heures, pendant la première heure de cours. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de manquer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, Buffy. Je prendrai aussi des notes pour Xander. Oui, oui ! Il se trouve que tu dois refaire le plein de la camionnette… et cette fois, pas d'ardoise au nom d'Oz ! »

&&&

« Tu as déjà tué ? Tué quelqu'un, un humain, je veux dire… »

Gabrielle était trop troublée par la question pour répondre de suite. Elle humecta ses lèvres. Leur conversation prenait des tournures étranges comme si leurs propres paroles leur échappaient et que ce n'était plus que leurs deux cœurs qui se répandaient en vérités. Les dernières lueurs de la pleine lune recueillaient leurs confidences. Il fallait répondre avant que le soleil ne s'empare totalement de L.A. et ne chasse Angel vers un recoin de nuit jusqu'à ce que réapparaissent les étoiles.

« J'ai tué. Plusieurs fois. Mais je me suis repentie. Et je regrette tant…

- A chaque fois ? Après chaque mise à mort ? Tu regrettes, bien sûr. Mais c'est toujours à refaire.

- Quoi donc ? Le repentir ?

- Le meurtre. Tu te promènes avec un cœur pur et de l'amour fleurissant dans tes paumes ouvertes. Tu distribues tes sourires et tes messages de paix. Mais chacun de tes pas est un saï qui avance, pour mieux jaillir de son petit fourreau.

- C'est pour me protéger…

- … et tu aurais agrandi la famille des crocs cadavériques, si tu ne les avais pas dégainés. Alors pourquoi tes mains sont-elles tachées de sang humain ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- La non-violence, c'est beau, mais ça n'est qu'une illusion pour des gens comme toi.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que toute cette mascarade des bons contre les forces du mal, ça n'est qu'un leurre. Tu fais de beaux discours mais ils ne t'empêchent pas de dégainer tes armes. Tes coups sont portés non seulement pour terrasser des créatures d'outre-tombe mais ils atteignent aussi le visage des hommes. Ils les envoient même dans l'autre monde. Et toi, le lendemain, tu marches à nouveau la tête haute, tes armes dans tes bottes, à distribuer des messages de paix et d'espoir à qui veut les entendre, tout en sachant que si l'occasion se représente, tu verseras encore le sang. Alors pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas : je tue et j'adore ça ?

- Angel… je n'aime pas tuer. Il le faut, c'est tout.

- C'est tout. Tu fais le juge et le bourreau. Tu dors et tu chantes, tu es belle et tu arrives à rire, après ça, après tout ça, non décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais…

- C'est pour cela que tu l'as quittée ? »

Angel tressaillit. Il détourna son visage des yeux verts pénétrants qui décryptait les meurtrissures déchirant son cœur sans vie. Un silence. La voix douce de Gabrielle l'estompa :

« Il y a une femme derrière ce regard effondré. Elle rit, elle vit, elle danse et toi, tu te réveilles chaque nuit avec tes victimes qui hurlent dans ta tête. Tu n'arrives pas à lui en parler et tu as préféré fuir avant de l'entraîner dans ton monde… »

&&&

Le vieil olivier aux branches tourmentées était fendu en deux parties. Le tronc s'inclinait sur le chemin escarpé qui menait à l'entrée de la petite maison. La petite valise que lui avaient laissée le couple d'agriculteurs tomba sur le sol. Melinda n'eut pas un regard pour le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait. Elle se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée, pont-levis des restes épars d'un donjon à l'agonie. Elle franchit la porte couchée dans l'encadrement. Lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le parquet, une planche céda en un craquement sec et avala sa cheville. Melinda émit un petit cri et tenta de lever sa jambe. L'empressement lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle chuta. Assise sur le parquet souillé de poussière, elle glissa ses mains autour de la jambe prisonnière et son regard balaya la pièce. Les restes des meubles fracassés gisaient sur le planché vermoulu, les rideaux étaient réduits en lambeaux, quelques assiettes ébréchées étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Le petit miroir colonial avait disparu et seuls quelques éclats de bois de bambous témoignaient de son sort. Toute la maison avait été saccagée et pillée par la Gestapo.

La cheville de Melinda émergea de sa bottine. Puis son poignet n'eut aucune difficulté à se faufiler entre les planches pour récupérer la chaussure récalcitrante. Melinda se leva et traversa la pièce pour s'appuyer sur la poutre apparente. Ce pilier vertical, peut-être la seule chose encore intacte, soutenait toute la charpente de la petite maison. Ses bords étaient lisses et les doigts de Melinda en dessinèrent les contours. Elle cherchait à unir les dernières forces qui lui restaient à celles immuables et réconfortantes de la pièce de bois central sur lequel s'appuyait le maigre escalier.

D'où provenait une mince fumée écœurante. Ce n'était pas une odeur du tabac froid. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux cigarettes que se partageaient les S.S., c'était une madeleine de Proust qui remontait à des temps plus reculés. La fumée dirigeait les pas de Melinda dans l'escalier. La porte de l'étage grinça. Melinda pénétra dans une chambre, la seule de la maison. La tapisserie avait été arrachée en grande partie et le tapis avait disparu. Le sommier du lit était appuyé contre un mur, plié au centre et couvert de toiles d'araignée. L'odeur de la fumée se faisait plus âcre et Melinda fut saisie d'une violente quinte de toux qui manqua de la jeter à terre.

Elle parvint à reprendre son souffle et s'approcha encore du centre de la pièce occupé par un vieux fauteuil. La poussière s'était amoncelée sur le tissu effiloché mais une main en avait balayé une partie – probablement la même qui faisait rouler entre ses doigts ce cigare abominable.

Alors une voix perça le silence de son ironie amère qui déguisait un élan de contentement contenu :

« Joyeux retour parmi les mortels, Mel Chérie ! »

&&&

La grande femme brune cligna des yeux, n'osant croire à la réalité improbable de ce visage penché sur elle. Le silence s'était emparé du garage. Il était devenu si pesant qu'il avait stoppé net les mastications de Xander. L'adolescent éloigna son chiche-kebab de sa bouche dégoulinante de sauce à l'oignon et interrogea Willow du regard. Buffy dévisageait la guerrière. C'était comme retrouver un être cher que l'on a connu qu'à travers des souvenirs flous et anciens. Elle cherchait dans les yeux si intensément bleus une vérité oubliée et pourtant éclatante, comme inscrite dans un langage qu'elle ne saurait déchiffrer.

« Elle a besoin de repos », murmura Willow à l'égard de Buffy. Mais la jeune fille s'approcha encore du visage de son hôte mystérieuse, comme pour se perdre dans les eaux tourmentées perlant sur une joue creusée par la fatigue. Un vent de panique ternit le bleu limpide et la larme dévala le visage épuisé. Ses lèvres se descellèrent sous l'assaut de la fièvre.

- Γαβριελλε ; Γαβριελλε ; Αλλα οuκ εiς Γαβριελλε. Ελπις εφη κακα ελπις εστι κακα Γαβρ… »

Les balbutiements moururent, les yeux bleus s'éteignirent et la nuque violacée retomba lourdement sur l'accoudoir du vieux canapé.

&&&

« Je n'y croyais pas. Au début, cela ne pouvait pas être envisageable. J'avais foi en l'être humain, et je voyais le bien dans tout ce qui m'entourait. Mais le temps et des expériences personnelles pas toujours agréables m'ont montré que je vivais dans une naïveté presque stupide. J'ai réalisé qu'en chacun de nous, il y a un fond mauvais, quelque chose qui ressemble à de vieux démons, mais qui se dissimule, comme s'il était endormi. Un peu comme si on portait en soi le germe du mal. Notre rôle n'est pas de rester dans l'illusion et de scinder le monde en deux camps – les bons et les mauvais. Nous devons apprendre à nous connaître, apprivoiser nos mauvais côtés et les accepter pour les surmonter.

- Il y a des mauvais côtés – comme tu dis - qui sont bien loin d'être acceptables, Gabrielle.

- Alors reste dans ton illusion. Tu n'es qu'un salaud et un meurtrier, c'est tellement plus rassurant de se dire que l'on ne peut rien changer. Ça réconforte et c'est facile aussi.

- Je ne tue plus, je n'ai pas versé le sang depuis près d'un siècle. Je ne suis plus qu'un damné qui erre…

- … sans plus rien faire. Tu ne tues plus mais tu t'interdis le reste.

- Le reste ?

- Une seconde chance, pour commencer.

- Buffy ?

- Par exemple. La main tendue, la confiance aveugle, l'amour aussi. Cette page blanche pour tout recommencer, n'en ressens-tu pas le besoin ?

- Je ne mérite pas une seconde chance. Je ne mérite pas Buffy.

- Idiot. Ta seconde chance, tu l'as déjà entre les mains, tu l'as eu le jour où tu as réalisé que tu devais devenir autre chose qu'un tueur assoiffé de sang.

- La prise de conscience, on me l'a imposée. Elle ne vient pas de moi, loin de là. Je la dois à des bohémiens. J'avais saigné une des leurs. Ils m'ont maudit.

- Tu ne peux donc plus tuer ?

- Si. Bien sûr que si. Mes vieux démons, comme tu disais tout à l'heure, ne rêvent encore que de ça : écouter le dernier souffle d'une gorge renversée, sentir sous ses doigts le cliquetis sourd des cervicales derrière une peau diaphane, inonder ses lèvres du sang chaud et aller jusqu'à le laper comme le ferait Cerbère. Interdire mon corps du plus atroce des péchés : ces bohémiens en avaient le pouvoir. Ils ont choisi d'imposer le pire pour une créature infernale comme moi. »

Angel tapota sa tempe droite de son index, puis acheva d'une voix lasse : « Ils m'ont donné une conscience, celle de mes actes passés et à venir. »

&&&

« Là-bas, le triangle, tu le vois ? Altaïr, Deneb et Véga. Entre ces trois étoiles, il y a la constellation du Cygne. Là, c'est sa tête.

- Etrange oiseau. On dirait plutôt une épée prête à frapper…

- La constellation d'Hercule ! C'est une interprétation qui ne déplairait pas à la déesse Héra.

- Tu t'es sentie obligée de parler boulot. C'est plus fort que toi !

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté pourquoi tu es revenue ici. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te tirer de tes travaux si passionnants en Pologne ?

- La même raison pour laquelle la Pologne n'existe plus depuis quatre ans déjà. Tu étais si loin de tout cela, on t'avait épargné cet enfer. J'étais bien contente. Mais tu as cessé de répondre à mes lettres et j'ai envisagé le pire.

- Le département m'a envoyé en Afrique Noire, tu le sais. L'acheminement du courrier est très difficile et irrégulier. Mais tu n'imagines pas combien c'était merveilleux de vivre dans ce monde vierge de toute modernité. On retrouve en ces peuples une telle innocence primitive, une telle pureté…

- Arrête, Janice. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, ici. Tu ne sais plus rien de l'Europe : c'est la terre du IIIième Reich, ici.

- Non, on est en France Libre, tu sais bien…

- Je sais surtout que tu n'as pas idée de toutes les conneries que tu viens de débiter en trois mots. »

Melinda se leva vivement et s'éloigna dans la nuit. Janice était mortifiée. Etait-ce bien Melinda Pappas qui venait de parler ainsi, était-ce ses lèvres délicates de dame du monde qui avaient craché un mot aussi vulgaire ? Janice Covington se leva sur un coude. D'un geste mécanique, elle tira un cigare de la poche intérieure de son veston en daim et en mâchouilla le bout. Puis elle se leva et marcha vers Melinda qui s'était assise sous l'olivier.

&&&

La nuit. Noire. Avec cette lune aux rayons opaques emmitouflée dans sa brume humide. Toute cette obscurité dans laquelle dansait une clarté fantomatique, baignait la pièce où s'était réveillée Xena. Bien qu'elle ne distinguât pas les contours des meubles ni les murs, la guerrière pouvait sentir une forte odeur de renfermé parmi le flot de relents inconnus qui assaillaient ses papilles olfactives.

Sa tête reposait sur un coussin dont les bords étaient décousus. Quelques plumes émergeaient du tissu effiloché. Avec ses doigts fins, Xena pouvait les saisir et les tirer de leur caverne molle et tassée. Elle en fit voler une devant elle, mais la pièce était si sombre qu'elle imagina plus la courbe décrite par la petite plume qu'elle ne la vit. Les yeux grands ouverts sans rien voir, Xena fixait ce qui devait être un plafond, attendant le retour des voix qui perçaient la nuit en mystérieuses litanies.

&&&

Melinda avait enfoui son visage ruisselant de larmes dans ses bras. Janice s'appuya sur le tronc fragile de l'arbre.

« Faut pas m'en vouloir, Mel : je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je ne chercherais jamais à te déplaire… »

Melinda leva lentement la tête mais ce ne fut que pour détourner le regard d'un air à la fois grave et désespéré.

« La preuve, Miss Covington, vous l'avez dans vos mains. »

Janice désigna le cigare d'un air désappointé. Elle s'agenouilla à coté de Melinda. Alors, par un geste à la fois nonchalant et précis, le cigare décrivit une longue vrille par dessus l'épaule de Janice. Il roula et se perdit dans la lavande. Le visage de Melinda avait émergé de ses bras. Elle souriait à travers un rideau de larmes, avec toute la candeur d'un enfant.

« C'est un ami de Stalingrad qui me les a ramenés d'un séjour à La Havane, ces cigares. Ils m'ont coûté les yeux de la tête, mais tout le tabac du monde ne vaut pas un seul de tes sourires, Melinda.

- Alors tu ne fumeras plus ?

- Je ne fumerai plus.

- Plus jamais, jamais ?

- Euh… Si je te le dis !

- Alors je crois que je peux te pardonner. »

L'espace d'un instant, Melinda était redevenue la jeune femme que Janice avait connue en 1940 sur ce site de fouilles en Macédoine. Elle souriait sans se départir d'une moue boudeuse et d'un froncement de sourcil. Mais les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées depuis avaient considérablement amoindri sa prestance naturelle. Elle semblait accablée par une tristesse bien plus grande. Un air grave et lourd que Janice ne lui connaissait pas s'empara de son beau visage et assombrit ses yeux bleus.

« Ils ont condamné les parents d'Erik à des travaux aussi inhumains qu'inutiles, ils en sont morts tous les deux. Ils m'ont prise, ils m'ont enfermé, je me suis échappée, la main du petit Polonais dans ma main. Je pensais que l'on pourrait trouver refuge dans le dernier territoire encore libre. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que tout ici n'est que dictature et collaboration. Même la lavande pue la propagande nazie. Et je te trouve là, avec ton cigare communiste, ta peau dorée par le soleil de Nairobi, tes cheveux encore imprégnés des senteurs africaines, à rêver sous les étoiles de ces esclaves colonisés à qui l'on a dépeint ce que tu crois être la France… »

&&&

La nuit s'était esquivée, laissant place aux rayons du soleil, aux avertisseurs enroués, aux palmiers et aux blondes en rollers sur les trottoirs, aux taxis mêlés aux luxueuses décapotables au nuage de pollution qui enveloppait les échangeurs, à Los Angeles dans sa version diurne.

L'appartement d'Angel était un taudis qu'il squattait depuis une semaine déjà. Les pièces délabrées dans lesquelles il déambulait toute la journée se situaient dans un immeuble désaffecté. Pour échapper au soleil, le vampire avait installé des morceaux de cartons contre les stores inutilisables. Gabrielle avait détaché l'un d'eux pour observer derrière une vitre sale les rues de L.A.

- « Un autre monde…

- … qui ne ressemble à rien de ce que tu as pu connaître ou imaginer. Déstabilisant ?

- Tu n'as pas idée ! Qu'est-ce je suis bien venue faire là ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander cela. Par contre, je connais des gens qui pourraient peut-être t'apporter des réponses ; du moins, faire des recherches dans des vieux bouquins, ce genre de choses. Ainsi tu pourrais y voir un peu plus clair dans toute cette affaire.

- Tu serais prêt à m'aider ? Je vais rencontrer cette… Buffy ?

- Elle et son équipe, dont je t'ai parlé. Ensemble, ils trouveront le moyen de te ramener dans ton époque. Pour cela, on devra quitter la ville. Je t'emmènerai auprès d'eux. Ah, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que Buffy ne parle pas le latin.

- Elle n'en aura pas besoin. Angel, c'est toi qui iras lui parler : vous avez tant de choses à vous dire… »

&&&

Les litanies reprenaient après de longues périodes de silence, dans cette nuit qui ne finissait pas. L'emprise de la fièvre sur le front douloureux de Xena l'empêchait d'évaluer les distances qui la séparaient des visiteurs, et de départager le rêve du réel. Il lui semblait que les voix féminines s'éloignaient et se rapprochaient, leurs échanges étaient parfois entrecoupés d'un timbre masculin. La guerrière avait renoncé à parler. Elle avait également abandonné toute tentative de se lever dans cette obscurité opaque, préférant attendre le lever du soleil pour explorer les lieux.

Ne devait-elle l'écho de ces voix qu'à la douleur lancinante dans sa nuque ? La convalescence pouvait plonger les âmes dans un ailleurs parfois bien différent de la réalité devenue imperceptible par un esprit malade. Allait-elle se réveiller aux côtés de Gabrielle, dans la petite chambre de l'auberge ? Ouvrir les yeux et s'immerger dans le regard vert pailleté d'or comme tant de matins depuis cinq ans. Gabrielle. Ne voir plus qu'elle, ne penser plus qu'à elle, ne se sentir vivre plus que pour elle, et dormir, se laisser glisser dans le monde de Morphée aux voix étranges jusqu'à ce que son sourire radieux chasse les mauvais rêves.

&&&

« Tu sais comment on appelle cela chez moi ? De la lâcheté.

- Mon véhicule a un problème. La boîte de vitesse, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parle, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien être. Pour aller à Sunnydale, on a besoin d'un moyen de transport qui refuse de coopérer. Alors on attend, et non, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que la lâcheté viendrait faire ici.

- Il faudra bien que tu la revoies un jour, Angel.

- Revoir quoi, la voiture ? Elle passe régulièrement en révision…

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas fuir indéfiniment. Partir sans régler ses problèmes, c'est les emporter avec soi. Tu dois revoir Buffy et te donner une chance d'en finir avec tout ça. Voyons, regarde autour de toi : ta vie ressemble à ce taudis, tout est à refaire. Pourtant si tu t'armais d'un peu de courage… Il suffirait de bien vouloir commencer quelque part… »

Angel esquissa un sourire timide devant la bonne volonté dont Gabrielle faisait preuve.

« Tu serais prête à m'aider à rénover l'appart' ?

- Je serais prête à rénover ta vie ! »

Fin de la deuxième partie


End file.
